Help me please
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: Lukas and Emil had been left as orphans years ago, and now Lukas has to balance school, work, and managing his feelings for his best friend. The other nordics have no idea of how the two brothers live, and Mathias just wants to help Lukas. Rated T for language *Human names used* slight ooc... :/
1. Chapter 1

Lukas sat over in the corner of the art room, doodling in his notebook. The pages were filed with mystical beings. It was his favorite way to spend a class period, drawing. He was pretty good but outshined by the Vargas twins Feliciano and Lovino, Gauken Hetalia's artists.

"Lukas! Help!" the Norwegian turned to where Mathias was laying on the floor, covered in pink paint. The dane smiled in a cheesy manor and Lukas couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He went over to the sink and grabbed a wet towel and brought it to his clumsy friend.

"Help me clean this stuff off after class." Mathias said when the pain was off his face. His normally spiked hair was now flattened and has hardening pink paint. Lukas nodded.

"Amazing!" The teacher yelled. The class looked over to where Feliciano had painted a large picture of an italian landmark.

"Your's is better." Mathias whispered. Lukas had painted a very detailed lion. But he shook his head.

"it's not that good."

"are you kidding me? Look at this!" He held up his painting it was kinda...terrible. Like an 11 year old painted it. No offense to Peter.

"You can not tell me your's is not good." The bell rang and the two boys went into the bathroom.

"Put your head down." Lukas said. Mathias leaned his head into the sink and the water was turned on. Lukas rubbed all the paint off of the blonde hair and turned the water off.

"Thanks! Owe you one!" Mathias said, putting his head under a hand dryer. Lukas smiled at his silliness. He always entertained the other.

"You owe me a few."

"You're right!" They walked out of the bathroom, Mathias' hair spiking back up to its natural position, but still looking damp.

"What happened to him?" Emil asked walking over to them. It was lunch time and the Nordics club sat together.

"Paint spill." Lukas replied to his brother.

"How?"

"Well i was trying to get the red paint for my picture but i knocked the pink paint and it was opened so it spilled on my head." Mathias said. Emil chuckled.

"Way to go." They met up with Berwald and Tino at the table after getting their lunch.

"You need to eat more." Mathias said to Lukas who only had a bag of chips.

"You need to eat less. He replied.

"Hey! I can eat as much as i want!"

"You're going to get fat!" Tino piped in.

"Well, i'll cross that bridge when i get there!" Lukas had taken out his sketch book and continued a drawing he had been working on the past few weeks. It was of his 3 friends and brother.

"Hey!" Mathias exclaimed as Emil stole a fry from his plate.

"Oh shut up. You have enough food. Me and Lukas don't have much money." The older brother turned slightly away in embarrassment. It wasn't their fault they had no money really, they had no parents to pay for them. It was a tragic story about what happened but the two had gotten over it.

Lukas had one job to get the money for them to live on. He was a waiter at a local popular restaurant when the owner knew of the boy's problem, and helped them out. Basically meaning Lukas has a slightly larger pay than the other employees, and both brothers get a free meal each night. It was a really generous offer for them.

"Hey." Mathias whispered to his friend. "Don't be embarrassed. It's ok. Everyone goes through hard times." The other nordics didn't know about their lives.

"If you want, you can have some of my food at lunch." Lukas turned to the other.

"It's ok. But let Emil." He went back to his drawing. Mathias smiled.

"Here." he passed the tray to the Emil who smiled and thanked him. Oh and just to add this in, Berwald is at the table. He's just silent like always. The bell rang and the nordics all off.

"So Lukas. If your family ever wants to come for dinner you can. My mom always make extra!" Mathias said.

"Please don't do this. It wouldn't matter if we had more money. I'm just not hungry."

"Ok sorry. I just worry about my best friend." Mathias said putting an arm around the shorter man.

"Were fine." He lied.


	2. Chapter 2

When the final bell rang, the Nordics all met outside like normal.

"Ah, Berwald! Can we go see a movie?" Tino said in his cheerful voice. He nodded.

"Let's all go see a movie!" Mathias said. Emil looked at Lukas hopefully. He handed his younger brother a few dollars, who smiled.

"I have to do something. So have fun." Lukas went to go catch a bus downtown.

"Where did he have to go?" they asked Emil. He just shrugged.

"He had stuff to do."

"Alright! Let's go!" they all headed off to the theater. Meanwhile Lukas had just arrived at the restaurant. He changed into his work clothes and got started waiting tables for the next few hours.

"That was awesome!" Mathias said as they left the theater.

"Yea! But scary!" Tino said still holding to Berwald's arm.

"Too bad Lukas missed it. I know he _loves_ scary movies." Mathias said remembering when they all were at his house for a sleepover and Lukas practically hid under Mathias blanket.

"Well he was busy. I have to run now too." Emil said. He waved goodbye and walked to the bus stop where he waited to go downtown. It was nearing 10 pm and he was hungry.

"Very nice work today Lukas. But where's you brother? He's normally here by now." The owner said.

"He went to see a movie with some friends. He should be here soon." Speaking of the Icelander, he had just walked in.

"How was the movie?" Lukas asked. Emil smiled.

"It was scary. You would've loved it."

"I have a job to do Emil, I can't go out for movies." The two sat at a table each with a plate of food, and started eating.

"Lukas?" Emil said timidly. He looked up.

"I was thinking… Why don't we tell the others what happened? They won't treat us differently… they might even help us! And we need help!"

"We can't do that. It would make a difference if they knew everything…"

"But maybe their parents would let us stay with one of them! We live above a shoe store in a bad neighborhood brother!"

"We don't need their help or pity!" Lukas yelled. He got up and ate in the kitchen then waited for Emil so they could walk home.

Lukas didn't get much sleep, thus he looked terrible the next day. So when Mathias saw him he was immediately worried.

"I just didn't sleep much." He said when he saw the Dane's worried expression.

"Aw Lukas, you need sleep! You can come sleep in my bed if that will help." Mathias said with a wink. He was always flirting with the other, but then again, he did it to everyone. Lukas rolled his eyes and turned behind his painting to hide his blush.

Emil on the other side of the school was doing his math work when his friend Leon looked over.

"Are you ok? You seem down." He said. Emil nodded. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm fine Leon. Just doing my work." But the Asian knew him better than that.

"Come on Emil. Tell me what's wrong."

"My brother an I had a fight ok?"  
"Over what?"

"That's exactly it. I can't tell anyone." Emil said with a sigh, completely giving up on his math homework.

"You'll tell me eventually. Why don't you sit with me at lunch?"

"But I always sit with…"

"Time for a change. You're sitting with me" The Nordic agreed and Leon helped him finish his homework.

The bell rang and Mathias dragged Lukas to lunch.

"Mathias I said I'm not hungry."

"That's why I have to buy you food!" Mathias grabbed two trays of pizza and two bags of chips. Along with the usually extras he gets. Lukas just followed silently.

"That's a lot of food." The lady said. Mathias just paid for it and the two walked away to the table.

"Where's Emil?" Lukas asked.

"He's sitting with Leon." Tino said.

"Leon who?" Mathias said.

"Leon Yao Kirkland. You know, Wang and Arthurs little brother."

"Oh. Good for him branching out to other friends. I got my best friend right here!" Mathias said putting his arm around Lukas. The slight blush on the Norwegian's face was almost invisible. But the other table next to them turn to see two sets of evil looking eyes. Kiku and Elizavéta were two scary yaoi people.

"FRIENDS." Mathias said to get them to leave Lukas alone. Tino and Berwald were talking about random stuff when suddenly Denmark jumps up.

"Tomorrow's St. Valentine's Day!" he exclaimed. The 3 other Nordics looked at him, each also forgetting the day.

"You're my valentine again right Berwald?" Tino said. The taller man nodded and was hugged by the other.

"Hey Lukas… wanna go on a date tomorrow night?" Mathias said. The Norwegian started coughing.

"W-what?" He said.

"A date with me. It can be as friend… or something more." He said with a flirty smirk then started laughing.

"I can't. I have stuff to do again." Lukas looked down at the half eaten pizza slice.

"You always have stuff to do. We haven't hung out casually in 2 years!" Lukas was getting upset. It wasn't his fault he had to work. He actually wanted to cry since he had been crushing on his best friend for a few years and now he had to cancel on a date. A tear actually slipped down his face.

"Woah. Lukas, don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Mathias said, wiping the tear away from the other's face. Lukas doesn't cry. Not in front of people. It may have been a bit dramatic, but Lukas got up and walked out of the cafeteria into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. He locked the door and sat down on the dirty ground letting the tears fall. He was stressed, disappointed, and lacking in sleep. So he just sat there and cried for a while.

Emil saw his brother walk out of the cafeteria and looked over and Mathias' crushed face.

"So are you going to tell me?" Leon said. The table was just the younger Asian kids like Leon, Mei, and Im Young Soo. The others were deep in a conversation.

"Fine… But only because I trust you… You've never been to my house before for a reason. Me and Lukas live in a bad neighborhood alone. My parents died when I was 5 and we managed to survive off of the money we were left till I was 12. Lukas got a job and we've been struggling and he doesn't want to tell anyone… and I think we should…" Emil said. Leon looked at him.

"I had no idea. That's horrible, I'm so sorry Emil." The Asian hugged his friend tightly.

"It's horrible on Lukas. He suffers because of this. He can never go out and hang out like I can because he works for hours each night."

"Why don't we help?" Leon said.

"Help?"

"Take your brother's place at work tomorrow so he can go out and have fun." Emil's eyes widened and he smiled.

"That sounds perfect! I'll tell his boss tonight!" Maybe Lukas could go on his date after all.

**Gr.. im sick today.**

**Thanks for the follows and review. **

**I thought nobody would read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of Lukas shift, his boss came up to him.

"Hey, we have enough staff for tomorrow night. So you don't have to come in. Go have fun! You're a teen. Go on a date for Valentine's Day!" He said. Lukas just stared for a moment. Then smiled.

"Really?" he asked. The man nodded. Lukas ran over to Emil.

"I actually have off tomorrow!" Emil was startled by his excitement.

"Why so happy?" Emil said trying to hide his happiness. Lukas blushed.

"Well... Mathias kinda asked me out..." Lukas blushed even more while a smile spread across the other's face. But the Norwegian's face fell.

"I had to tell him no...it's probably to late." Emil shoved the phone into his hands.

"Call him now." Lukas dialed the Dane's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"M-mathias?"

"Oh hey Lukas! What's up?"

"Uhm... about tomorrow... What did you want to do?" He said blushing.

"Oh... Well i was going to take ya to dinner and a movie or something. Pretty cheesy huh?"

"It sounds fun. After school then?"

"W-what? Are you saying yes?!"

"uhm yeah..."

"AH YES! After school! See ya tomorrow Norgie." The phone clicked off and Lukas smiled. Emil knew he and Leon did the right thing.

The whole day Lukas was excited for what was to happen after school, though he didn't show it. He was confused though as to whether it was just as friends, or as more...

Lunch was interesting for them. Leon joined them at the Nordic's table and all around them people were gushing over valentines and all that stuff. Tino ate chocolate from the box Berwald gave him, Lukas worked on his drawing, Denmark was writing stuff down, and Emil was talking with Leon. When Lukas looked up at his brother he saw the pinkish tint on his face.

It was slightly obvious of Emil's crush on Leon. He always smiled or even giggled when he was around, which was odd for the boy. Lukas always liked seeing his smile since it could be so rare at times. Though not as rare as the Norwegian's.

It went silent throughout the cafeteria. The Nordics looked to see what was going on. Of course it was Alfred doing something. But this time he was kissing Arthur. Nobody even knew he was gay. Especially since he was dating Natalya for 2 years. A camera sound was made and everyone turned to where Kiku was putting his phone back into his pocket.

"It's disturbing to see my brother kissing someone." Leon said. "What are you thinking about?" He asked Emil who was staring at the table.

"Huh? oh nothing. By the way, you can't let Lukas know that you're aware of our situation." He whispered in return.

"I won't."

"Promise?" Emil said, Leon leaned forward in front of the other.

"I promise." He said pressing his lips to the other in a small peck. Emil's face went red as a cherry and he couldn't speak. Lukas chuckled, only seeing the kiss. Mathias turned to him.

"Why is your brother all red?" He asked.

"I think he just had his first kiss." Lukas replied.

"Aw! With Leon? Those two are perfect! Like you and me." He said with a wink.

"Oh shut up."

"What? We are going on a date tonight." Elizaveta and Kiku looked over at the word date.

"As friends!" Lukas said. The two turned away.

"Those two are so strange..." Mathias said, and Lukas agreed. "Well whatever! We're going on a date, and who knows, maybe i'll steal your first kiss." He winked again and Lukas blushed at the thought of kissing him. The bell rang and they all went to class.

The anticipation was killing Lukas by the last period. He was so nervous and excited. What if Mathias actually kissed him? He'd die on the spot. Where would they go to eat? Hopefully nowhere to fancy. At least Emil would be ok on his own one less thing to worry about.

The final bell rang and Lukas met Mathias outside the main door.

"Ready? Let's go!" The got into the Dane's car and he started to drive off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

As they drove down to road Mathias turned to him.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked. Lukas shrugged.

"Anywhere. I don't really care." Mathias smiled.

"Then to a movie? I'll pay for everything today since you're my date!" Lukas blushed slightly. Date. They turned into the parking lot of the theater and walked in. They were going to see a different scary movie, unfortunately for Lukas. But that was all Mathias' plan.

The theater went dark and it started with a cheesy opening of a group of teens. It was a zombie movie so someone is going to get bitten. It was boring which disappointed the Dane. But as the scariest part came up, Lukas was getting fairly scared and leaned closer to Mathias, who put his arm around him. The Norwegian was too distracted by the movie to notice.

A zombie popped up on the screen and the crowd jumped, Lukas putting his face against the other's chest, now realizing what position he was in. He lifted his face from the other's chest and you could almost see the sexual tension.

Lukas wanted nothing more than to have Mathias kiss him right then. But his red face was embarrassing so he turned away, the Dane removing his arm.

"Are you ok?" Mathias asked after the movie. Lukas clung to the other's arm as they walked out. It was dark now and nearing 7 o'clock.

"So we're going to go eat now!" Mathias said getting into the car. They drove downtown again and pulled up in front of the restaurant where Lukas worked.

"Uh.. here?" he asked.

"Yea! I've heard good things about it." Mathias said opening Lukas door. He really hoped none of the employee's would say anything to him.

"Table for two?" The guy asked. Mathias nodded. The man led them to a table right in the middle of the place. They ordered their drinks and then looked through the menu.

"Shit! Leon!" Emil ran over to his Asian friend.

"Hm?"

"Lukas is here!" Leon peaked out the door.

"Well this is a problem."

"You! Go bring this to table four!" A guy put the plate into Leon's hands.

"Table four?" He looked to Emil.

"...That's Lukas.." Leon's eyes widened and covered his face with his hair. Then he walked out the door with the tray and placed it on the table.

"Anything else you need?" He said, being forced to.

"Leon? Why are you here?" Lukas said.

"Extra money!" He said and ran back. Lukas frowned, figuring out exactly what happened. Lukas is smart. He realized Emil told Leon, and they both are working so Lukas can go out. Though he was upset Emil told him, Lukas knew they did it for him. So he smiled.

"This is good!" Mathias said. Lukas nodded. Leon walked back.

"Refill?" he asked. Lukas gave him a look saying: Emil's here to right? He nodded looking to the kitchen doors. Emil waved to his brother.

"Why is Emil here?" Mathias said.

"I guess they wanted jobs..." Lukas said trying to change the subject. He was worried someone would spill everything now.

"Is that your brother out there?" The owner asked Emil. He nodded.

"He's on a date. How cute. I wanna meet him!"

"No Sir!" but he already walked out over to the table.

"Hello Lukas." He said.

"Oh.. hello Mr. Vargas." Lukas said avoiding eye contact with Mathias.

"Who's your date?"

"My name is Mathias Køhler. Aren't you Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather?"

"I am! It's nice to meet you Mathias. So you go to school with my grandkids?"

"Yea! They're good artists. But Lukas is better."

"Oh really? Hm. I'll have to see his art."

"Hey Lukas, how do you know him?" Mathias asked.

"I own the place and he works here." the man said. Lukas looked down.

"He does?" the Dane looked at his date.

"Yea! Has been for a few years. Someone has to help the poor boys out. I've become a parental figure to them! Right Lukas?"

"yea..." he said quietly.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mathias. Dinner's on me. Have a nice date." Rome walked away. Mathias didn't mention anything.

"Ready to go?" Lukas nodded. They left a tip for Leon and walked back to the car. They drove down the road, past the city buildings.

"Where are we going?" Lukas said.

"You'll see." Mathias said. They pulled into a park outside the city. It was a nature park. They got out and Mathias grabbed a blanket. Grabbing his hand, they walked out into a field and Mathias put the blanket down and pulled Lukas down on it.

"This was a fun date." Mathias said. Lukas laid down.

"Yea..." The Dane laid next to him and smiled.

"Hey Lukas, what did he mean by _someone has to help the poor boys out_?"

"nothing."

"Lukas, tell me." the Norwegian sat up.

"I don't have to."

"Please Lukas." Mathias grabbed his hands and looked into his Violet eyes.

"i said no." Lukas said.

"I'm your best friend! Tell me!" Mathias said raising his voice slightly.

"Fine! We're orphans! Our parents died years ago and i have to have the job just to support us!" Lukas yelled standing up.

"W-what..? Lukas are you serious?" Mathias asked, his voice filled with concern. He stood up in front of him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Lukas, you guys need help. You can't stress yourself out like this. You need to admit you need help."

"I don't need help."

"you do. You both do! Please let me help you."

"I don't want your damn pity or help! just take me home." Mathias grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Lukas... I can help... You just need to let me. I promise i won't treat you or your brother differently." Lukas turned and looked a him.

"I don't want help. Please just take me home..." Mathias let him go and they got into the car. It was now 10 and Emil should be home by now.

"Where do you live?" Mathias said. He told him the address and they went back into the city. Mathias pulled up in front of the building and quickly jumped out before Lukas could say anything.

"Don't." He said when Mathias went to walk him up. But the Dane didn't listen, and instead grabbed Lukas' hand and pulled him to the door.

"I know you probably thought of this as a just friends date. And I guess you're right. You are my best friend... but not just that. I know this date ended up shitty at the end and I'm sorry. I'd make it up to you if i could." Mathias said. Their eyes locked.

"I hope you don't hate me..." Mathias said and gently pushed Lukas against the door, pressing his lips to the other in a kiss. Lukas was shocked. Mathias was _kissing him!_ His heart started pounding and as Mathias pulled away he found himself wanting to repeat the action again.

"Goodnight Lukas." He said kissing him once more and walking to his car. The Norwegian just stood there watching him leave until Emil opened the door.

"Brother? Come inside and tell me about your first kiss." He said.

_ i just took my best friends first kiss after ruining a very fun date. I am an idiot. _Mathias thought as he drove home.

Lukas lay in bed thinking about the day. Everything Mathias said. He wanted help, just didn't know how to ask.

"Mathias... Help me...please..." He whispered into the darkness.

**Hehe… im sorry I had to do this. **

**Review for me pleaseeee**

**Happy St. Valentine's day!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Lukas!" Tino bounced up with Berwald behind him.

"Oh, hey." The Norwegian was very tired, getting maybe a half hour of sleep.

"Are you and Mathias boyfriends now?" Lukas' eyes went wide. Boyfriends? He hadn't thought of that. Lukas had never dated anyone before and he didn't want to ask Mathias. So he shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Oh ok. How did the date go?"

"It was fun." Lukas wanted this conversation to end.

"So you like Mathias as much as he likes you right?" Tino said. Lukas was confused.

"How much does Mathias like me...?" Tino smiled brightly and Berwald chuckled. Was it that obvious?

"He loves you Lukas! He doesn't want to overwhelm you with his feelings. It's so cute. You're innocent and he knows that. That's probably why he's not here right now." Tino said. Lukas knew that Mathias was afraid of being rejected because of the kiss.

"What are you going to do?" Berwald said.

"I'm not sure..."

"You do like Mathias?"

"Yes... I have for a few years now." Lukas admitted.

"Really? That must've been so hard for you. Watching him date Bella, come out as gay; date Berwald, and all those others. Aw Lukas!" Tino hugged him. It was hard but the Norwegian knew he couldn't lose his friendship.

"I need to find him."

"He should be over in the art wing." Berwald said and Lukas took off, weaving through the crowded hallways till he spotted the spiked blonde hair of his friend.

"M-mathias!" The Norwegian called. The taller teen turned back and his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey babe." He said with a wink, giving the other a hug. The evil glimmer of Kiku and Elizaveta popped up. Those yaoi fangirl and boy. Evil.

"Aw look at your blushing face." Mathias said, normally ignoring it.

"S-shut up." Lukas said.

"But it's adorable! I just love seeing your face all flustered and red." Mathias said, which made the other blush even more. He looked up and tried not to smile. The Norwegian felt himself craving another kiss and did not even notice himself staring at his lips, but Mathias did.

"Come here." He said pulling the other's face up and connecting their lips. Snap. Someone -cough- Kiku -cough- took a picture. Lukas was blushing like crazy.

"Happy?" Mathias said with a goofy grin. Lukas shyly nodded. The bell rang and they went to there separate classes.

Lukas sat in his seat near the back of the room spacing out. All he could feel was those lips on his own. He knew his face was probably red but nobody would notice. They just ignore him, mostly.

"Are you and Mathias dating?" The girl behind him asked. She had short blonde hair and a ribbon tied in it. He didn't answer her. She was a few years younger so he had no idea why Lili was in the class in the first place.

"Are you?" Another person asked. Soon they had the whole classes attention.

"Are you and Mathias dating or not?" Lovino Vargas said loudly. Now even the teacher was looking at them. Lukas started getting uncomfortable. He didn't even know the answer.

"That's none of your business." Lukas said. They all looked away disappointed.

"You guys are cute together." Lili said.

"Aren't you in love with your 'brother?'" Lovino said. She got all red and mad.

"He's not my technical brother. He just took me into his house!" She yelled.

"Ey Lovino, don't you have a 22 year old boyfriend?" Alfred shouted.

"S-shut up fat ass!"

"Oi, don't tell my boyfriend to shut up you tomato wanker!" Lukas got up and walked out of the door, thinking nobody was watching him, but a pair of green eyes watched.

Lukas walked down the empty hallway to the staircase where you could sit and look outside. So he sat down and closed his eyes, thinking of what to do.

"Uhm Lukas...?" Lili said walking up to him shyly. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yea?"

"Are you dating Mathias...?" She asked, sitting next to him. Lukas had talked to her a few times before, and knew she's a very shy and calm girl. So he answered with what he thought.

"No. We went on a date, but that doesn't make him my boyfriend or anything." he didn't notice her smile.

"Oh well, do you like him?"

"Yea." Lili's smiled faded. She felt awkward sitting there now.

"Lukas..." He turned to see her face all red.

"What is it Lil-" Lili pressed her lips against his. He quickly pulled away.

"Lili. You know I'm gay right?" Lukas said. She nodded.

"I just need a boyfriend so people don't think I'm in love with Vash.. and I kinda like you."

"I just told you I like Mathias... Don't worry about what they're saying. Just deny it all until you feel it's ok to admit it." Lili nodded. Then smiled.

"Well then, the bell's going to ring soon so you should go find Mathias." she stood up, fixed her skirt and walked out of the staircase down the hallway. Sure enough the bell rang and Lukas headed off to Art. Mathias meanwhile was standing in the bathroom trying not to cry. He saw the kiss and realized, Lukas never told him he was gay. He just assumed. Lukas likes Lili not him. He had been forcing himself on the other and now just realizing this. Lukas had said everything just to make Mathias happy.

Lukas sat at his chair in the art room alone. Mathias had not come to class and he was worried what happen.

"Hey, where's your man?" Lovino said popping up next to him. Feliciano was staring at him. Nobody ever bothered the Italian's when painting, even if Lovino came to him.

"I'm not sure." Lukas replied with a monotone voice. Lovino looked at the clock.

"Well, maybe he's sick. Ask around to see if he went home." the Italian went to go back to his painting when Lukas called his name.

"Why are you being nice? Normally you ignore everyone and swear to them."

"Well because. You're obviously confused by Mathias, and I know how that is. You really don't have anyone to turn to right now because he's within your group of friends."

"Isn't your boyfriend in college?" Lovino shushed him.

"Keep it quiet bastard. Feliciano can't know about him. He's 5 years older than me so it's not technically right. I'll admit I'm dating him and I love him, but you can't say anything. If you do, I can just as easily let your family situation slip." Lukas looked away. So much for the nice Lovino. "Remember, keep quiet." He walked back to his painting.

"You're a half hour late Køhler." The teacher said, Lukas looked up and his heart started beating faster, but the Dane wouldn't look at him.

"Hey... why so late?" Lukas asked him as he sat down. He still didn't look up. "Mathias...?"

"What? Why do you care?" He said glaring at the Norwegian. Lukas was shocked. This was the first time he ever talked to him like that and it actually hurt him.

"S-sorry." He stuttered and went back to his drawing. Mathias felt bad he snapped, but his anger upset him. Lukas stayed silent through the rest of the class, not even glancing up at his friend, making the Dane feel guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so i shall warn you. This has slight citrus to it but not enough to change the rating. So keep on reading! ^^**

The bell rang so they all started to head to lunch. Mathias completely ignoring Lukas. The norwegian didn't know what was wrong.

"Mathias would you talk to me?" He yelled across the crowded hallway, the taller kept walking. Natalya walked over to Lukas.

"He told me what you did. That's bullshit you jerk. How could you do something like that to someone who loves you." She slapped him and walked away. Lukas stood still, being pushed by all the surrounding students, someone even knocking him to the ground.

"Lukas?" Vash was standing there with Lili next to him like always. He helped the other up. Lili avoided his eyes.

"Oh uh hey Vash, Lili."

"I wanted to know something. Word going around is you were cheating on Mathias with Lili. Is it true?" Vash was glaring at him.

"what? That's why he's upset? Over a fucking RUMOR!? No. I was not cheating. Another fact is I'm gay. Not bisexual, not straight."

"Then how would the rumor have started?"

"Someone must've saw me and her kiss..."

"YOU KISSED LILI!?" He punched Lukas in the face. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The two walked away leaving Lukas once again on the floor. He got up and walked into the cafeteria and to the nordic table. They were all there, including Leon. But when Mathias saw him he turned his head away and the others avoided looking at him. Lukas turned and walked back out, tears forming in his eyes. He walked out the back door of the school that led to a fire escape, the tears running down his face. He froze when he saw Lovino and another man making out on the ledge.

"Oh.. sorry.." He went to turn away.

"What's wrong?" The stranger said. Lovino got up and walked to him. "Lukas why are you crying?"

"I-is that your boyfriend?" He asked. The Italian nodded.

"I'm Antonio Carredio." the man said. "So what's wrong?"

"i saw Mathias come to class, did something happen?" Lovino said. More tears fell. He explained the whole story to the two.

"Oh come here." Antonio hugged Lukas.

"You just need to talk to him. Even if it means yelling in his face." Lovino said. Lukas sighed.

"You're right. Thank you." He went to go back in.

"Oh hey! Remember Lukas, no telling." Lovino motioned to the two of them. The Norwegian nodded. It was already the next period when Lukas got inside. He wouldn't be able to talk to Mathias till after school. And he _would _talk to him. He really didn't feel like going to class today so he decided to skip the rest of the classes. He waited by Mathias' car after school.

"Get off my car." Mathias said.

"No. You need to listen to me." Lukas looked at him.

"I don't have to. Get off my car." Mathias tried to push the other off.

"Dammit Mathias, fucking listen to me! It's NOT TRUE!" The Dane was taken back by his language, Lukas never swore.

"You have to listen to me Mathias... that rumor isn't true... I'm not dating Lili.. i don't even like her. I swear I'm 100% gay."

"Then why did you kiss her..." He avoided his eyes.

"She kissed me. She wanted people to think she like me instead of Vash. I don't like her at all. I like you Mathias. I love you and i only want to kiss you." Mathias looked up, his eyes wide in shock. Did he really just say he loved him? The Dane moved up and kissed him.

"You love me?" He said. Lukas blushed from the kiss.

"I do..."

"Aw! I love you too babe!" Mathias tackled him to the parking lot ground, kissing him. People around them whistled.

"GET A ROOM FAGGOTS!" Someone shouted. Mathias stuck his middle finger up.

"M-mathias... Come on... the ground is filthy." Lukas said between kisses. The Dane stood up, helping the other as well.

"Do you need a ride to work?" Mathias said.

"He doesn't." Lovino appeared.

"You guys want to join us on a double date tonight?" Antonio said. Mathias looked confused.

"I'm Lovino's boyfriend Antonio."

"Nice to meet you."

"What do you mean i don't need a ride?" Lukas said.

"I called my grandpa. You have the day off. Emil can still go there for dinner but you two are going to meet us for dinner tonight." Antonio gave Mathias the address and told them to meet there at 7. So Lukas and Mathias got into his car and decided to hang out at his house for a few hours.

"Lukas! How nice to see you again! it's been years!" Mathias' mom said as they walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Køhler." He said back. Mathias got his blonde hair from her, but she had dark brown eyes, almost a black color. The lady hugged him and then her son.

"You've grown so much! We haven't seen you or your brother around town either."

"We've been very busy with stuff." Lukas said trying to avoid the topic. Mathias squeezed his hand which reminded Lukas that they were locked together.

"Hey Mom guess what?" Mathias said. She smiled and said "What?"

"Lukas is my boyfriend!" He held up their held hands. She looked in shock.

"I didn't even know you were gay Mathias! This is surprising. I mean i also had a hunch on Lukas, no offense dear but you're kind of girly, but i honestly thought you would've been together with that Kat girl." Mrs. Køhler said. Mathias just kept a smile on his face.

"What do you mean girly?" Lukas said. Mathias chuckled.

"It just means you're more adorable that normal guys. That's why i fell for you." He hugged him and the Norwegian blushed.

"This is wonderful! Oh but you're father... he might not approve... you know how he is." There was the noise of a car being pulled up. "And that would be him. Come on you two, how about something to munch on?" They walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Køhler had set out a plate of cookies, just like when they were children.

"Evangeline, where's my papers i set on the coffee table this morning?" a yell came from the hallway.

"In your study dear. Now come in here, we have a guest." Mrs. Køhler said back. Mathias grabbed Lukas' hand into his own tightly, fearing what his father might say.

"Hello, and who might you be? One of Mathias' friends I'm sure." Mr. Køhler said shaking Lukas' free hand, not noticing where the other was.

"Hi Mr. Køhler. I'm Lukas Bondevik, you remember me right?"

"Lukas...Lukas... Oh yes! You and your brother used to come over here after school all the time! How've you been boy?" Mathias' dad was a bit scary. He had a mean look to him, but had the blue eyes Mathias inherited. Quite intimidating.

"I've been ok.-"

"Hey dad?" Mathias cut in. The man looked to his son.

"It's rude to interrupt but what?" Mathias slowly pulled their held hands up from under the table. Mr. Køhler raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" He asked. Mathias took a deep breath.

"Lukas is my boyfriend." The man's eyes went into shock as he stared at them. Then he turned mad.

"I want this boy out of my house now. I don't ever want to see you and Lukas together again. No son of mine is going to turn out gay." The Norwegian looked down and Mathias stood up with a dark look on his face.

"No! You can't do that! Mom's ok with it!" Mr. Køhler started laughing.

"I'm joking son. If you want to be gay you can be. If you love Lukas and he loves you, i won't stop it." He said. Mathias smiled brightly and grabbed Lukas up into his arms. The norwegian smiled against his love's chest.

"But i don't want to see any PDA." Then he walked out of the room. Mathias pulled Lukas up the stairs and into his room. It was very different from how it used to look. The room was red now. with black furniture and posters hanging around. There was even some of Lukas' paintings.

"Wow..."

"You haven't been up here since you were 8." Mathias said sitting on his bed.

"It's really changed. Last time, your walls were blue and bare." Lukas sat next to him. "I like this room better." Mathias smirked.

"Well maybe you should spend the night in here sometime." He said with a wink causing the other to blush and try to stammer out words. Mathias just hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're really adorable you know that?" Mathias said kissing the other's neck. **(i have the weirdest smile right now. Oh how i love yaoi)** Lukas blushed even darker and turned his head to make there lips meet. They started kissing for a bit when Mathias pushed Lukas down onto his bed. Loving the way he looked. Blushing, eyes half closed and lips parted slightly, pushed up against his bed. Mathias went back down to kissing him and was practically fully on top of him.

"M-mathias... stop..." Lukas managed to say. The Dane sat up and so did the other. "I'm not ready to do stuff like that..."

"It's ok love. You don't have to do any of that right now. Just being with you is good enough." Mathias said.

"It's not like i won't though... One day we can, but right now no. I love you, but i'm just not ready." Lukas felt kind of bad so Mathias kissed his forehead.

"I love you too and won't push you. How about we watch a movie to pass the time?" Lukas nodded so the Dane put in an old disney movie and they cuddle on his bed while watching it.

**No more typing yaoi stories in geometry. My smiles might creep people out... I'm normally just the silent emo girl. Now im the silent creepy emo girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kiddies. This chapter may have sexual things but no lemons or anything. Intense make out though. Just **_**hard**_** stuff and sexual topics. So if you do not like: i don't care.**

"Have fun you two!" Mrs. Køhler called as they walked out the door. They were going to meet the other two at a restaurant downtown. Mathias opened the door for Lukas like the cheesy idiot he was. The Norwegian slid in to the car and waiting for Mathias to start it up and leave. They drove down the streets that were lit up with the lights from stores. It was more of an old time area of the city, reminding Lukas of the movie they just watched, _Lady and the Tramp._

They pulled up in front and walked in, the smell of italian food hitting them. **(on a side note, THIS IS NOT THE PLACE WHERE LUKAS WORKS!) **They saw the two sitting at a table near the window and sat down.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun while waiting?" Antonio said with a wink. Lukas blushed.

"We watched a disney movie perv!" Lukas said, his boyfriend laughing. Lovino was cracking up and Antonio smiled innocently.

"This place has amazing food." The Italian said, while they all looked at the menus. The waitress came over.

"Hey Bella." Antonio said. The girl had a cat-like smile.

"Hi Antonio, Lovino. What can i get for you four?" She took out a pen and pad of paper. They all ordered their food and she walked to the back. Another man brought them all something to drink.

"Hi Nate." Antonio said. He seemed to know everyone here. The man just nodded, his face threatening.

"So... Antonio, you come here a lot?" Mathias said.

"Oh yes! I'm here almost every night! My little Lovi coming with me of course."

"How adorable! Why do you keep your relationship quiet?" Lovino coughed.

"Because! Antonio is 22 and I'm 17! It's just not right to most people for such an age difference right now." The Italian said. Antonio wrapped his arm around him.

"But we've been in love since Lovi was 13. He stayed at my house while his grandfather was going through stuff. Innocent little thing. Didn't even know he was attracted to guys. Of course i changed that."

"So you only have to wait another year to go public right?" Lukas said.

"Not just go public. As soon as my Lovi turns 18, i'm going to ask him to marry me." Lovino turned red and started choking on his drink.

"M-marry?! We never talked about that! Plus how?! Homosexual marriage isn't legal."

"Francis can marry us. I want to be with you forever Lovi." They were having their own moment while Lukas awkwardly sipped his soda.

"Want to live with me?" Mathias randomly said. The Norwegian coughed and turned to him.

"What?"

"You and Emil can come live with us. Though we only have one spare room... So you could share with me." He winked. "You know my parents would be ok with it! Especially if they heard where and how you live."

"Did you tell them?" Lukas said shyly. He wrapped his arms around him.

"I won't tell them unless you want me to." He lightly kissed his lips. Thankfully the restaurant was fairly empty otherwise they would be getting weird looks.

"Well aren't we having yaoi moments?" Bella said, holding their food. They all took their plates and and Bella walked off.

"You practically already live with me again! You're there every night! Even when we don't do stuff! It would be easier than sneaking back in before you're grandfather's awake!" Antonio said.

"Feliciano doesn't even know about us! He thinks I'm studying right now with Elizaveta!" Lovino replied.

"If you love me, you'd want to move in with me!"

"I'm 17 Antonio! I don't have to prove i love you anymore than i already do!"

"Guys?" Mathias interrupted. They both looked at him then back at each other.

"Lovi, if you don't want to move in with me, you don't have to. I won't make you. I already know you love me." Antonio said. Lovino kissed his cheek.

"You two are so secretive about your relationship in public, but not in front of us." Mathias pointed out.

"That's because i know Lukas won't tell anyone. We have a deal." Lovino said. The Dane looked at his boyfriend with confusion.

"I won't tell anyone if he doesn't tell anyone about my life."

"He knows?"

"Well yeah. I work for his Grandfather so both him and Feliciano know." Mathias nodded.

"haha Lukas actually found us making out outside the back door of the school." Antonio said.

"Why were you out there?" he asked his boyfriend.

"I was looking for you..."

"Aw!" He said looking sad, then hugged him. Lukas blushed which made the other couple laugh. Just seeing how awkward the Norwegian can get with PDA and such was hilarious.

"So when are you two going to have sex?" Antonio said casually. The others all started at him, the couple going red and Lovino staring at him with a look that said "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?" Mathias was first to calm down though.

"Whenever we're both ready." He said, sounding very mature, causing Lukas to smile.

"Me and Lovi first had sexy times when he was 14." Lovino shivered and turned dark red.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mathias was cracking up.

"How was that first time? A 19 year old with a 14 year old? You really are a pedophile aren't you?" He asked.

"Lovino was mature looking at 14! He looked the same as now! It was fun for me, not so much for him..."

"WELL GETTING ASS FUCKED AT 14 WHEN I BARELY HIT PUBERTY ISN"T VERY PLEASANT!" This caused the whole restaurant to look at them. Nate walked over.

"Keep your mouth shut about what you do in bed, or you can leave." he said then went back to the back room. Mathias was dying of laughter. Antonio avoided Lovino's evil glare.

"So Lukas is a bottom right? Or will be." Antonio said. Lukas started coughing. "Tell him Lovi."

"Well Lukas. Being a bottom is kinda shitty at times. No pun intended. Yea it feels good but it also hurts the first time like hell."

"And Mathias, being a top is pure fun. You just have to make sure your partner isn't in any pain. Or least pain as possible."

"Unless you're a masochist."

"Or a sadist."

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT SEX?" Lukas slightly yelled. He was very uncomfortable with the topic. Mathias spaced out thinking about what they were saying. 'Him and Lukas...having sex... STOP THINKING ABOUT IT MATHIAS!' He told himself. But the pictures would not go away. He could feel his pants getting slightly tighter and uncomfortable by the images in his head. His little Lukas laying on his bed with no clothes.

"Mathias..? Are you ok?" Lukas said. His boyfriend had been staring at his plate with a blank expression, lost in thought. His face getting pinker by the second. Lukas tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"What?" He said, his face still pink. Lovino and Antonio were laughing.

"I bet he was thinking of what we said. Check his pants!" Antonio said. Mathias blushed even darker and started back at his plate. Lukas turned away._Was Mathias really... thinking of... that?! _ Sure enough when Lukas looked down, Mathias' pants did have a bit of a bulge in them. The norwegian turned red.

"s-sorry.." Mathias apologized, feeling embarrassed. Lukas turned away. It's not like he hadn't thought about stuff like that! He even imagined it while -ahem- well that doesnt matter. Lukas didn't get why though. He wasn't sexy. He had a girls body almost; skinny and small, with no muscles or anything. But he could try... he leaned over to Mathias and whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to be sorry." He purred. Mathias turned even darker a shade of red. He wanted to pin him on the ground right now and kiss him but he had to control himself.

"You're just asking for rape." Romano said. Bella came back with the check and Antonio covered it for everyone. They all got up and walked outside. It was around 9. Lukas got into the car and they drove back into the usual area of the town. Lukas was awkwardly watching the road.

"So... did you want to move in with me? You and Emil?" Mathias said.

"I... i don't know."

"Come on Lukas. I really want you to have a nice home. If you live with us you won't have to work so much, and you and me can be together..." Lukas sighed.

"But i've been working so long to support us..."

"Lukas. It's only for a few years. Then we'll be moving out anyways! Emil can stay in the house then after we're graduated." The topic of Emil made Lukas really think about it.

"Think of him Lukas. Think of Emil. He can't even have his best friend...or boyfriend, not sure on their relationship, he can't even have him over! He won't be able to go over to Leon's house either. They're packed enough."

"Stop Mathias."

"You want Emil to be happy right?" Lukas was getting pissed.

"Fine! Mathias, if your parents let us we'll stay!" He yelled, giving in. Mathias grinned.

"Awesome! I'll see when i get home. Hopefully you can move in tomorrow." They pulled up in the back of the apartment building. Lukas and Mathias both got up and walked to the door. Standing there awkwardly.

"Do you want to come in? Emil should be home around 10..." Lukas said. Mathias nodded and grabbed his hand, walking inside.

"Your house is so small..." Mathias said. It's true that house was small. The main room basically had a fridge, stove, sink, a couch, and small table. Then there were 2 doors. One leading to the bedroom, another leading to the bathroom.

"Well it's my house."

"You and Emil share a room?" Lukas nodded walking over to a door and opening it. Inside was one queen sized bed and a large dresser.

"Normally we share a room, unless one of us sleeps on the couch." Mathias walked back and sat on the couch.

"So how do you entertain yourselves here?" He asked. Noticing there was no tv or really any electronics. Both the brother's had cell phones though. Their friends buying them each one a few years back.

"Usually when we get home, i shower, and we both go to bed."

"Oh that's right..." Lukas sat next to him.

"What do you want to do?" the Norwegian asked.

"Well i had an idea..." he said with a smirk, leaning over to kiss him. Lukas was slightly worried by the smirk but also slightly excited. Once again Mathias had pinned Lukas down and they were kissing...rather loudly...The Dane ran his hands up the other's shirt making him shiver from the cold hands. Lukas could feel -ahem- slightly press against him. Both of them didn't feel like stopping, too absorbed in each other. The norwegian felt a slight tug on his shirt, and Mathias sat up, pulling the shirt off. Lukas felt slightly cold now that his chest was fully exposed. He reached up and unbuttoned the Dane's shirt.

Mathias leaned back down and kissed Lukas again. It was getting quite interesting in here. They seriously couldn't keep their hands off each other. A few moans escaping just from the intense kissing.

"Lukas! I'm home! How was you- Oh my..." Emil said walking into the door and stopping at the sight of his brother and friend making out... one without a shirt, the other's unbuttoned.

"Hey Emil..." Lukas said shyly, his face turning dark red. Mathias just laughed.

"Go to your room kid!" Emil frowned.

"How about you two go into the bedroom. I don't want to see this." the younger said. Mathias just smiled and dragged Lukas into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed once again.

"AND KEEP IT QUIET!" Emil yelled. The two resumed their kissing but the "mood" was gone. Mathias was about to get up when Lukas grabbed his hand, blushing.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"C-can you stay...?" The Norwegian shyly asked. He nodded. They both curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

**This is an amazing moment for me. I'm going to cry! I beat my record! Beating 2000 words and 5 pages for a chapter! HELL YES! **

**After typing it for almost a week, I can delete the sticky note and move it to a word file.  
finally I shall upload it. FUCKING YES! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alas, my computer was supposed to be turned in today, but we get an extra day i guess. So once my computer is gone, i can still use my laptop at home to type but i get distracted easily at home so it'll be hard.**

A few days later, Emil and Lukas were packing up their stuff and moving into Mathias' house. They were welcomed with open arms and although Lukas felt a little awkward, Emil was right at home. He was happy, having his own room and having a family again.  
"You have to lighten up a bit..." Mathias said, chilling back on his bed. Lukas was sitting at the desk writing a report for school.  
"There's nothing wrong with how i am." he replied.  
"You're just awkward love!" Lukas glared at him. "Come here!" The Norwegian got up and sat next to his boyfriend on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him.  
"Everything is fine now. This is your home for now, until we move out at least. Listen, tomorrow is Emil's birthday. You have to be good for him, show him you're happy." Mathias was right, he would have to seem happy. Lukas turned and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll be good." He said. Mathias face lit up and he tacked Lukas onto the bed, kissing him. Suddenly the door opened.  
"Brot- oh not again!" Emil shut the door quickly. Mathias started laughing, and Lukas' face turned red.  
"Why does he always walk in on us?"  
"Just bad timing love." They sat up again and decided to go downstairs. They were met by Mathias' parents in the kitchen.  
"Oh Lukas! Just who i needed to talk to! Do you know what Emil's favorite food is?" Mrs. Køhler asked.  
"He just likes anything home cooked. I would take off of work every year on his birthday and i'd cook him something that my mom used to make."  
"How sweet! What kind of cake does he like?" Lukas shrugged. "Well i can just use chocolate! So I'll make him a chocolate cake and a nice dinner."  
"Emil!" Mathias said, seeing the boy hiding around the corner.  
"Oh Emil sweetheart! Is that ok?" She asked him. He gave Lukas a look.  
"Uhm, Mrs. Køhler... Would it be ok if I made the dinner tomorrow?" Lukas asked. Emil smiled.  
"Well if you want to." She walked out of the room, and Emil stepped in.  
"I can help!" Mathias cut in. Lukas hugged his brother.  
"Who do you want to come over tomorrow?" Emil thought for a moment.  
"Leon, Berwald, Tino, and Dave."  
"Who's Dave?" Mathias asked.  
"He's in my math class, pretty cool guy i guess. He's friends with Leon so we started talking." Emil grabbed an apple and started munching on it.  
"Alright. So we'll cook enough for all of us." Emil went back upstairs.  
"So what are we going to make?" Mathias asked.  
"Pizza. My mother always made homemade pizza for him, and it was really good. I've never been able to fully recreate it." Lukas said.  
"Pizza sounds amazing! After school we can pick up the ingredients then!" Mathias was really joyful about this. It was nice.

After school, Lukas and Mathias got into his car, Emil going out on a mini date with Leon, and went to the store. They got all the things they needed and headed home. One in the kitchen, Mathias got to work on molding the dough out into large circles while Lukas made the sausage and cut up cheese an other objects for the pizza. Emil's favorite pizza had sausage, pepperoni, peppers, onions, and tomatoes. With A LOT of cheese. (Oh god now i want pizza…) Suddenly Mathias tripped, slamming into the side of the bowl of flour, and sent it flying towards Lukas, who's face was now covered in the powder. The Dane couldn't help himself and started laughing. Laughing as in: side holding, knee slapping, floor rolling, laughing.  
"It's not funny!" Lukas pouted. Mathias stood up and pulled him in for a hug.  
"Of course not… pft HAHAHA" He laughed even harder. Lukas took the bag of flour from the corner and grabbed a handful, blowing it onto him. He coughed but kept laughing. They both had white faces now. The Norwegian rolled his eyes, let out a chuckle, then stood on his toes and kissed his boyfriend.  
"We fail." Mathias said.  
"You fail. I did that on purpose." Lukas kissed him again and went back to cooking. Mathias wet a washcloth and wiped Lukas' face off for him. Then did the same himself. Finally they spread the toppings and such onto the pizza and put it in the oven to bake. The two went and washed up from the flour incident and then came downstairs (After a bit of kissing,) right as the pizza was done. Everyone was in the living room. Emil, Leon, Berwald, Tino, and Mathias parents. The two boys bring in the 3 large pizza's and set them on the table where they cut them up and everyone filled up.  
Then Emil had to open his presents. It was so strange for him since the two brothers agreed that birthdays were family only, since it was the two of them. He was happy though. He loved the new cell phone from Berwald and Tino, the Mp3 player from Leon, the candy from Mathias, and the little penguin creature from Lukas. Well, Mathias' parents helped money wise with that. By the end of the night, Tino and Berwald left, leaving the new family and Leon at the house. The younger couple went outside for a bit while Lukas and Mathias went to their room.  
"It always makes me wonder what your parents think about us sharing a bed." Lukas said.  
"They know we won't do anything. Not till we're out of the house at least, and they can't control us." Mathias said. "Plus my mom finds it adorable how we cuddle at night." Lukas' face flushed dark red. He starts stuttering out words about how he doesn't want people seeing him sleep, when Mathias wraps his arms around him, pulling him on his lap.  
"Don't worry babe. She's only walked in a few times to close the window and such." He kissed his neck, in a non sexual way mind you, and Lukas giggled slightly.  
"You know, I've never seen Emil this happy… Thank you Mathias. You've made his life so much better when you invited us to live here." Lukas said.  
"Only his?"  
"You know you made my life better. Since we became friends a long time ago to becoming my boyfriend. You've changed my life. Helped me. I love you Mathias." Lukas was snuggled up in his boyfriends arms. Mathias was grinning from ear to ear.  
"I love you too Lukas. Don't you forget that." That night they were cuddled like every night, but this night, Lukas felt his mind at ease and was truly happy for once.

What do you guys think? One more chapter? I'll tell you what, going from 2nd person POV in a homestuck fic to 3rd person POV is hard. But this story hasn't been updated forever so i had to.  
Im thinking one more chapter... like a time skip to graduation and such and i would LOVE LOVE LOVEEEE some reviews and suggestions on what to use!  
Thanks!  
~DanceRawrDemyxAlas, my computer was supposed to be turned in today, but we get an extra day i guess. So once my computer is gone, i can still use my laptop at home to type but i get distracted easily at home so it'll be hard.

A few days later, Emil and Lukas were packing up their stuff and moving into Mathias' house. They were welcomed with open arms and although Lukas felt a little awkward, Emil was right at home. He was happy, having his own room and having a family again.  
"You have to lighten up a bit..." Mathias said, chilling back on his bed. Lukas was sitting at the desk writing a report for school.  
"There's nothing wrong with how i am." he replied.  
"You're just awkward love!" Lukas glared at him. "Come here!" The Norwegian got up and sat next to his boyfriend on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him.  
"Everything is fine now. This is your home for now, until we move out at least. Listen, tomorrow is Emil's birthday. You have to be good for him, show him you're happy." Mathias was right, he would have to seem happy. Lukas turned and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll be good." He said. Mathias face lit up and he tacked Lukas onto the bed, kissing him. Suddenly the door opened.  
"Brot- oh not again!" Emil shut the door quickly. Mathias started laughing, and Lukas' face turned red.  
"Why does he always walk in on us?"  
"Just bad timing love." They sat up again and decided to go downstairs. They were met by Mathias' parents in the kitchen.  
"Oh Lukas! Just who i needed to talk to! Do you know what Emil's favorite food is?" Mrs. Køhler asked.  
"He just likes anything home cooked. I would take off of work every year on his birthday and i'd cook him something that my mom used to make."  
"How sweet! What kind of cake does he like?" Lukas shrugged. "Well i can just use chocolate! So I'll make him a chocolate cake and a nice dinner."  
"Emil!" Mathias said, seeing the boy hiding around the corner.  
"Oh Emil sweetheart! Is that ok?" She asked him. He gave Lukas a look.  
"Uhm, Mrs. Køhler... Would it be ok if I made the dinner tomorrow?" Lukas asked. Emil smiled.  
"Well if you want to." She walked out of the room, and Emil stepped in.  
"I can help!" Mathias cut in. Lukas hugged his brother.  
"Who do you want to come over tomorrow?" Emil thought for a moment.  
"Leon, Berwald, Tino, and Dave."  
"Who's Dave?" Mathias asked.  
"He's in my math class, pretty cool guy i guess. He's friends with Leon so we started talking." Emil grabbed an apple and started munching on it.  
"Alright. So we'll cook enough for all of us." Emil went back upstairs.  
"So what are we going to make?" Mathias asked.  
"Pizza. My mother always made homemade pizza for him, and it was really good. I've never been able to fully recreate it." Lukas said.  
"Pizza sounds amazing! After school we can pick up the ingredients then!" Mathias was really joyful about this. It was nice.

After school, Lukas and Mathias got into his car, Emil going out on a mini date with Leon, and went to the store. They got all the things they needed and headed home. One in the kitchen, Mathias got to work on molding the dough out into large circles while Lukas made the sausage and cut up cheese an other objects for the pizza. Emil's favorite pizza had sausage, pepperoni, peppers, onions, and tomatoes. With A LOT of cheese. (Oh god now i want pizza…) Suddenly Mathias tripped, slamming into the side of the bowl of flour, and sent it flying towards Lukas, who's face was now covered in the powder. The Dane couldn't help himself and started laughing. Laughing as in: side holding, knee slapping, floor rolling, laughing.  
"It's not funny!" Lukas pouted. Mathias stood up and pulled him in for a hug.  
"Of course not… pft HAHAHA" He laughed even harder. Lukas took the bag of flour from the corner and grabbed a handful, blowing it onto him. He coughed but kept laughing. They both had white faces now. The Norwegian rolled his eyes, let out a chuckle, then stood on his toes and kissed his boyfriend.  
"We fail." Mathias said.  
"You fail. I did that on purpose." Lukas kissed him again and went back to cooking. Mathias wet a washcloth and wiped Lukas' face off for him. Then did the same himself. Finally they spread the toppings and such onto the pizza and put it in the oven to bake. The two went and washed up from the flour incident and then came downstairs (After a bit of kissing,) right as the pizza was done. Everyone was in the living room. Emil, Leon, Berwald, Tino, and Mathias parents. The two boys bring in the 3 large pizza's and set them on the table where they cut them up and everyone filled up.  
Then Emil had to open his presents. It was so strange for him since the two brothers agreed that birthdays were family only, since it was the two of them. He was happy though. He loved the new cell phone from Berwald and Tino, the Mp3 player from Leon, the candy from Mathias, and the little penguin creature from Lukas. Well, Mathias' parents helped money wise with that. By the end of the night, Tino and Berwald left, leaving the new family and Leon at the house. The younger couple went outside for a bit while Lukas and Mathias went to their room.  
"It always makes me wonder what your parents think about us sharing a bed." Lukas said.  
"They know we won't do anything. Not till we're out of the house at least, and they can't control us." Mathias said. "Plus my mom finds it adorable how we cuddle at night." Lukas' face flushed dark red. He starts stuttering out words about how he doesn't want people seeing him sleep, when Mathias wraps his arms around him, pulling him on his lap.  
"Don't worry babe. She's only walked in a few times to close the window and such." He kissed his neck, in a non sexual way mind you, and Lukas giggled slightly.  
"You know, I've never seen Emil this happy… Thank you Mathias. You've made his life so much better when you invited us to live here." Lukas said.  
"Only his?"  
"You know you made my life better. Since we became friends a long time ago to becoming my boyfriend. You've changed my life. Helped me. I love you Mathias." Lukas was snuggled up in his boyfriends arms. Mathias was grinning from ear to ear.  
"I love you too Lukas. Don't you forget that." That night they were cuddled like every night, but this night, Lukas felt his mind at ease and was truly happy for once.

**What do you guys think? One more chapter? I'll tell you what, going from 2nd person POV in a homestuck fic to 3rd person POV is hard. But this story hasn't been updated forever so i had to.**  
**Im thinking one more chapter... like a time skip to graduation and such and i would LOVE LOVE LOVEEEE some reviews and suggestions on what to use!**  
**Thanks!**  
**~DanceRawrDemyx**


End file.
